when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Faunus Civil Rights Protest
"It's a sad, grim day for every Faunus in all over Remnant, but that's not fair, right? Well, that's right. I can welcome every Faunus to my village. If I were them, maybe they would've protested for their rights against the Schnee Dust Company. How greedy they are! Well, at least quarrying companies didn't hurt my village after all." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Fall of the Unalienable Rights The Faunus Civil Rights Protest is an event that took place during or prior to the events of a RWBY episode, "Ruby Rose." Though it is clear the Faunus are protesting for their rights, the exact demands of the protest are unclear. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the United Nations and the Grand Alliance can allow the Faunus Civil Rights Protest to become part of the history of the Faunus people. Also, the USA and the UK will make a history book about the Faunuses so that humans on Earth can understand to the history of the Faunuses. Soon, the United Nations will be planning to use the "Section Protection Laws for Remnant and Earth" to help humans and Faunuses in Remnant and can stop the Faunus from protesting. Su Ji-Hoon and Carli Posada Press can both learn from the history of the Faunuses. Also, there was an event where the Faunuses protest, which was was disrupted by the White Fang (which was once a peaceful organization led by Blake's family) before the White Fang become a terrorist organization, but to the USRAC (or the second Soviet Union), the,Communist Party of the Faunuses, the Faunus People's Liberation Army and Yevgeniy Motovov himself, it is to become part of the history of the Faunus peoples, but it is making to get more protests by the Faunus protesters and the White Fang. The Faunus People's Liberation Army would become the greatest enemy of the White Fang, because of the fact that White Fang became a terrorist organization in the future of the Faunus peoples (as in the events of "Ruby Rose"). Soon, the Faunus People's Liberation Army will research and destroy the White Fang with the ability to kill White Fang goons (except for Sienna Khan, who died in the past, and for Kenta Tukson, after being captured by Mercury Black and his Drache troopers in Beacon War). Also, it is an ability to assassinate Blake's family (or the Belladonna family, since they were the White Fang's former members) in "Operation: Belladonna Killer" by the Faunus People's Liberation Army, then the USRAC Police and the USRAC Army can build more strength to destroy the Faunus protesters after reading a book that shows the history of the Faunuses. Also, they will be starting to destroy any and all Faunuses, but they will only protect the Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses, members of the Communist Party of the Faunuses and the Faunus People's Liberation Army. For the humans of Remnant, many Faunus protesters will be protesting at humans after they hated the humans of Remnant for mistreating them as they are being called as animals, but in the second Soviet Union (or the USRAC), the humans of the USRAC hated the Faunus protesters, because of that, they are being called as "criminals of protesting" in the USRAC, threatening after protesting 3 (three) times at the USRAC with their goal to destroy the Faunus protesters by using powers of the USRAC military. That is why the Faunuses can be protesting at humans in Remnant and being very scared by the humans of USRAC during the battle of New York and after the Second Beacon War with the humans of the USRAC can protect the Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses, the Communist Party of the Faunuses and the Faunus People's Liberation Army before convincing Walovlir and his father so that the USRAC can apologize the Faunuses. After convincing, the Nazi Order (or the Engel Reich) will try to kill the Faunus prisoners in the Second Holocaust while the United Nations will protect the Faunuses, and also, they can stop the protesting Faunuses by using USA's very own liberty and the protection from the United Nations, but the USRAC will be redeeming its dark past (which is hating and destroying the Faunuses, except for Russian Faunuses, Chinese Faunuses, the Communist Party of the Faunuses and the Faunus People's Liberation Army) by accepting the Faunus protection treaty that is made by the United Nations with an apology to the Faunuses while the USRAC is protecting the Russian Faunuses, the Chinese Faunuses, the Communist Party of the Faunuses and the Faunus People's Liberation Army. After the USRAC accepted the Faunus protection treaty, along with the help of the United Nations, Blake, along with her parents, Sun Wukong, the Faunus veterans, Velvet Scarlatina, Neon Katt and many Faunus peoplees will remember this nightmare and to be mentioned to the Faunuses' nightmares after they remembered the history of the Faunuses and the events of the Faunus Civil Rights Protest. Soon, Walkerville and many other countries will remember the Faunus Civil Rights Protest. Soon, heroes, like the Preschool Girls and Team Magic School Bus for example, will remember the history of the Faunuses and the Faunus Civil Rights Protest. During and after the siege of Kassala, it could be read by humans on Earth, future humans, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance. Now ,it is to become part of the history of the Faunuses that humans on Remnant and on Earth, including heroes, can read, but the Faunuses in Remnant will never be protesting at the USRAC by their fears with them only protesting at the SDC's mistreatment and/or the mistreatment of other humans in Remnant. It is only to be remembered by the Faunuses, heroes, villains, the United Nations, the Coalition of the Red Star, the Grand Alliance, the Future Alliance, the 4 (four) kingdoms in Remnant, and humans both on Earth and on Remnant can remember the Faunus Civil Rights Protest in World War III. Category:Events